


Director's Cut

by mechanicalreproductions



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalreproductions/pseuds/mechanicalreproductions
Summary: Evan is a camboy, and Vinny happens across his show.





	Director's Cut

Not unlike a typical night alone, Vinny was spending his time browsing porn. Unlike a typical night, however, something caught his eye in one of the thumbnails. It was a familiar face. Vinny squinted, trying to recognize the man, and decided to open the video when he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was a live show, in a warmly-lit room, with slow, passionate heavy metal playing in the background. He seemed to just be setting up, so Vinny only caught glimpses of his face passing in and out of the frame. He saw hard, defined muscles in his arms and pressing through his tight shirt. He saw shaggy dark hair, framing a sharp jawline. He saw pale blue eyes, and only then realized in shock, that it was Evan.

Vinny stared at the screen, hypnotized. He felt as if he were dreaming, and momentarily wondered if he might be. However, he couldn’t find the will to click away, once Evan sat down in clear view of the camera and winked at it. He began typing.

‘Good evening :) I picked up some new toys this week. Don’t be shy about making requests. Leave tips if you like what you see <3’

Vinny felt as if he should leave, or that he was somehow invading Evan’s privacy. Another part of him argued that that wasn’t the case, because this was a show open to everyone. Vinny had just stumbled across it like anyone else, and now he was interested.

Evan leaned back on the couch, and spread his legs. He was still wearing jeans, but was already hard. It was clear that he was fairly large. He was taking his time with undressing, leaving Vinny at the edge of his seat, which was presumably his intention with his audience. First, he pulled up the hem of his undershirt, but didn’t completely strip it off. He left his lower belly exposed, revealing a slight muffin-top and a light dusting of hair. He rubbed at the tent in his pants causing his breathing becoming more ragged as he did so, unbuttoned his jeans to reveal he wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, and slowly pulled down the waistband of his pants in a teasing way that made Vinny anticipate every inch of skin he uncovered.

What he had imagined the size of his dick to be, turned out to be severely underestimating. It laid across his belly, reaching his navel. It was generously thick around, prompting Vinny to wonder how it would feel in his hands, in his mouth, in his ass…

He felt himself getting aroused as well, as Evan slowly stroked the length of his dick as if to show it off. Instead of jerking himself off, however, he reached off-screen and grabbed a small pill-shaped toy. He pressed a button, and Vinny could hear the buzzing of the vibration. Evan brought it to his shaft, and bit his lip as he rolled it up and down. A ‘use the vibrator on your tip’ was sent in the chat. Evan smirked at the camera, and obeyed, bringing the toy to the head of his dick. He gasped sharply at the contact with more sensitive territory, and circled it around, gradually increasing his speed. Vinny, almost subconsciously, began rubbing at his own growing erection

Evan reached to the side with his free hand, and brought up a bottle of lube. He paused to open it- somewhat clumsily- and slicked his first two fingers. He spread his legs wider, pressed the toy back against the head of his dick, and pushed a finger inside of himself. He only fingered himself like that for a moment, before pushing his second finger in. Vinny eagerly watched the movement of both of his hands grow rough, squirming in his seat. Evan’s ragged breathing turned to shallow gasps, as his stomach rose and fell more rapidly, making it clear he was close to orgasm. However, instead of finishing, he pulled away and let out a slow whine. Vinny, with his hand just hovering over the button of his jeans, paused.

Once Evan’s breathing went back to a normal pace- although his dick was still red at the tip and dripping from being teased- he held up a finger for the camera and disappeared off-screen for a moment. When he came back, he adjusted the camera to point at a riding mount, and a dildo suctioned to the wall. He paused, glancing at his own screen, as if waiting for further instruction. Vinny typed, ‘Ride the mount’.

Evan winked at the camera, causing a definite physical reaction in Vinny. He knelt down, slicked the toy with lube, and carefully brought it to his ass. He slid down slowly, letting out a deep groan as he did. He paused, presumably adjusting to the feeling of it inside of him, and then came up and thrust it back inside of him. He began working at a steady pace, gradually increasing speed and growing more audible as he did so. Vinny finally undid his own pants- almost painfully hard- and jerked himself off in time with Evan.

Evan set his hands on his thighs, steadying himself as he fucked his own ass on the toy, and Vinny noticed his fingers curl and nails dig into his skin. He hadn’t spoken words up to this point, but now, Vinny caught him swearing under his breath. His barely-audible whispers of “Fuck,” gradually turned into a chorus of “Oh, God,” “Fuck, that’s good,” and similar expressions. He grew to be quite noisy, and Vinny found himself turning his volume up so he didn’t miss a single sound. 

‘Suck the one mounted on the wall’ Vinny typed, on a whim. He thought a moment, and added a small tip to go with it. Evan smiled gratefully at the camera, and wrapped his lips around the toy. He bobbed his head, and circled a hand around the bit of shaft he couldn’t fit down his throat. He gagged loudly, and pulled back, his face flushed dark red and a line of drool connecting his tongue to the toy. Vinny groaned at the sight. He would have never imagined Evan was so well-suited for porn, but he was nothing short of professional.

While he fucked himself from each end, he twisted his hand around the dildo as if there were another person behind it. Vinny ached to be in the place of that toy, as he wanted to experience Evan’s clear skill first-hand. He felt a shudder run down his spine, when Evan looked directly into the camera, feeling as though he was meeting his eyes. He clicked the chatbox and one-handedly typed, ‘You're gorgeous’. Of course, Vinny knew he was gorgeous before this, but now he looked like an image of his wildest fantasies. 

Evan wrapped a hand around his dick, and began jerking himself off. He periodically pulled his hand away, and slowed down, seemingly pacing himself. Vinny did the same.

By now, a majority of the audience were begging him for a cumshot, and Vinny typed his agreement. Evan glanced at his screen, and picked up his pace. Vinny paid attention to the way his stomach rose and fell more rapidly, and how his moans grew louder, though still muffled by the toy. He pulled his mouth off of the dildo, with drool running down his face, and came with a long groan. The sight of him on his knees, trying to catch his breath, with cum splattered across his belly, finished Vinny off as well. 

As he drifted out of his post-orgasm haze, the strangeness of the situation set in. However, he didn’t regret participating in it even a little. The only thing left to think about after Evan signed off, was how he was going to tell him what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share any comments you may have, and tell me if you'd like a PT. 2 :)


End file.
